That New Form of Yours
by DemonKingKurama
Summary: After getting her arm replaced, Naruto Uzumaki experiences something more than a little strange- Seeming to react with the First Hokage's flesh, the Nine Tails chakra has transformed her body to closely resemble what an anthropomorphic Nine Tails would be! While most treat the phenomenon with curiosity or interest, Kurama's reaction is... Different, to say the least.


She laid in her bed, turning her hand and bending her fingers. The new arm still felt somewhat unnatural to her. It wasn't even her own flesh in the first place, after all. More than that... The reaction the first Hokage's flesh had had with the Nine Tails' chakra had been... And interesting one for sure. Her nails were claws and at this point, she was entirely covered in a familiar looking orange fur.

A harsh, grumpy voice chimed in from the floor beside the bed. "Are you just going to keeping staring at your arm, kid? Hasn't it been a year already?"

Naruto rolled her eyes, and let her arm fall onto her stomach. "Don't make fun of me until you lose a limb yourself. It just doesn't feel right. What are you still doing out, anyway?"

"What's it to you? Maybe I finally got tired of seeing the world through your eyes all the time." He grumbled, resting his chin on his front paws.

"Couldn't you have come out completely and like... Gone for a run, or something? You're no bigger than Akamaru, and you haven't left my side this whole time!" She rolled over onto her side, and looked down over the edge of her bed. "Is there something up with you? No need to be keeping secrets from me, ya know."

The nine tails grumbled, and turned away from her. "Maybe it's just none of your business, _ya know!_" He mocked, tails beginning to twitch with irritation. "Just because you've been my Jinchuriki for 18 years now doesn't mean I have to tell you everything!"

She giggled, finally sitting up and dangling her paws over the side of her bed. "Why are you getting so defensive, _Kurama-chan?~ _" She teased right back with a big, dumb grin on her face. "Well, if you won't tell me, I'll just have to guess, won't I? Hmm..." She tilted her head, and held her chin, making a show of trying to think of what it could be. "You wanna try some human food n' your too proud to admit it? ...Nah, that wouldn't be worth getting so flustered over... Oh, I know! Kurama's got a biiiiig crush on his Jinchuriki!" She snickered, which quickly lead into full-blown laughing. That was, until she noticed how that particular comment had caused him to tense up. "Uh… Kurama?"

The tailed beast growled, folding his ears back slightly. "I said it's none of your damn business, kid!" He snapped, quickly turning his head to glare at her. But… The look on her face was not one of amusement any longer. He looked away again. "I've just… Been thinking, about how you've… Developed into a… Uh… Wait, no, no! It's… Agh!" His ears pinned flat against his head. Why did she have to be right?, He'd fallen for her since the… Transformation. He'd had no idea his chakra could've produced such a reaction under any circumstances...

It didn't start until several weeks after the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and just a bit after she'd received her replacement arm. At first, it was just her eyes. They'd shifted to how they looked when she just started tapping into his Chakra, and they wouldn't return to normal. Things escalated rapidly after that. Just a week after her eyes changed, she looked as if she had been fused with him. She had taken on the appearance of an anthropomorphic Nine Tails, the black around her eyes connected to that of her inner ears, the black outline around the lips of her muzzle, and that familiar orange fur covered her entire body…

Luckily, her social status at that point allowed the extremely odd occurrence to become a source of curiosity and fascination, rather than fear, or even for Kurama..? Well, it became a source for something else entirely.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." He grumbled, standing up and stretching for a second. The form he'd taken was closer to that of an actual fox, or at least, a dog of some sort. He thought that it suited his current smaller size more than his more humanoid appearance that he usually had.

Just before he reached the door, Naruto spoke up. "Hey, uh… Shouldn't I be going with you? You probably shouldn't be… Wandering off on your own, right? For your own safety, ya know?" She said, giving him a nervously half-smile, and slipping off the side of the bed. "...Maybe we could get something to eat while we're out? If you're interested in trying some human food, anyway…" She tugged on the neck of her shirt, looking away.

Kurama looked back, conflicted. His urge was to tell her to screw off and mind her own business, that he didn't need her supervision. But, was that truly her intention-? She seemed awfully nervous and flustered for someone just stating something as mundane as that. And… Food, eh? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give it a try… He had always been at least a little curious, after all. Not that he'd ever admit something like that…

~ X ~

The trip out to the village was certainly an interesting experience for the Nine Tails. It was the first time he had ever seen the village with his own eyes… At least, the first time where he'd actually paid attention to and absorbed what he was looking at.

Unsurprisingly the, place Naruto decided they should stop to eat at was none other than Ichiraku Ramen. Kurama briefly shifted back into his typical form, though staying at his smaller size. Chopsticks would've been more than a bit of a challenge with feral paws.

"Ah, Naruto! Welcome! And…" Teuchi's gaze turned to the other fox. "...Nine Tails?" He greeted, somewhat unsure. Of course, he looked the part, but… He'd never seen him just, wandering around like this, and most certainly not at this particular size.

"Yeah. Teuchi, right? It's, uh…" Kurama glance at Naruto, who smiled, nodded, and gave him a thumbs-up, as if encouraging him to socialize a little. He cleared his throat, and looked back. "It's nice to meet you…" He mumbled, garnering an amused chuckle from Naruto. "Don't mind him-" She said, waving her hand at the demon fox dismissively. "He's still not used to not being grumpy yet. Two orders of the usual, please!"

"Hey, how do you know I want whatever you're getting huh?" Kurama growled, glaring over at her. "Maybe I wanted something completely different!" He declared, in a rather child-like defiant tone.

Naruto gave him a questioning look. "Oh, really? Well, if you wanna order something yourself that badly, go right on ahead." She gestured towards the menu. "Pick from the menu of various things that you don't know the tastes off, and be sure to let me know how much better your order is than mine, which you also don't know the-"

"Alright, alright! You've made your point!" He growled, huffing as he turned back. "No need to rub it in.."

Ayone stood in the back, looking like she was barely able to keep herself from laughing. "Coming right up!" Teuchi declare, before turning back to start working on their orders.

Their bowls were quickly finished and set on the counter in front of them. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks. As she snapped them apart, she shouted "Thank you for the food!". Shortly after, Kurama grabbed his own chopsticks and shyly grumbled the same phrase, embarrassed by the girl's enthusiasm. This seemed really, really strange, now that the food was actually sitting in front of hum. It smelled amazing, but… He'd never eaten anything other than… People before. Even then, it was just to kill them- Or, an attempt to do so, in some cases… He held the chopsticks clumsily, not quite getting the correct way. He tried and failed rather miserably to pick up the noodles a few times, as well as the toppings. His cheeks were getting hot with shame he must look like an idiot..! He'd watched her use them so often, why couldn't he do it..!?

Naruto looked over, some noodles halfway in her mouth. She slurped them up the rest of the way, and giggled at the sight. This form of his had humanoid hands, but it seemed as though he wasn't very adept at using them for anything other than walking or grabbing. She leaned over, and held her own chopsticks in front of him. "Like this, see?" She said, demonstrating how she picked up some of his noodles, smiling. "It's pretty easy once you get it down." She let the noodles fall back into his bowl. "C'mon, now try."

The Nine Tails growled softly, feeling even more humiliated by the gesture… However sweet it may have been. He mimicked her best he could, picking up the same bunch of noodles. He lifted them slowly, and brought them up to his muzzle. He slurped them up as she had, and huffed a little as the end of one of them flicked his nose. "Th-This is embarrassing…" He muttered.

"Aw, come on. You'll only look silly if you keep being so grumpy about it!" She patted him on the back, earning another glare and a snarl. "Eheheh…"

~ X ~

Through the rest of their meal, she'd managed to get him to ease up a little bit, though it took even a little bit of not-so-subtle flirting to manage such a feat. Deep down, he was getting more and more flustered with every passing moment. She'd clearly guessed what his deal was, him having completely given it away with his reaction. And when he started acting a little less… Grumpy, he'd noticed ehr tails beginning to softly sway behind her. As they left through the curtains covering the noodle shop Kurama spoke.

"Fine, i'm just gonna be honest… This… New form of yours has me… A little worked up lately. It's very…" He paused for a second, before quietly mumbling the last word.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked over at him. "What was that? You gotta speak up, ya know."

"I-I said… It's very attractive." He grumbled, looking away.

Naruto stopped in her tracks. Of course it had been pretty obvious he felt that way about her in some capacity, after earlier. But… Actually hearing the confirmation, right out of his mouth? Her cheeks grew warm as she blushed beneath all that fluff on her cheeks. "Is that so..?" She replied, rather flustered now. "Well… I've always thought you were kinda… Attractive too." She said simply, looking away as well. "A-At least, since you stopped acting like a big ol' jerk all the time…" She huffed, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Eh..? Really?" Kurama asked, surprised. "Why are you being so happen about it all of a sudden..?"

She looked back at him. "I dunno! I just… You finally let it out yourself. It just kinda… Slipped out." She swallowed nervously, picking at the lint in her pockets. Carious thoughts were rushing through her head, now. Very few of them weren't… Romantic, or even explicit. Why was this overcoming her so strongly all of a sudden..? "L-Look, I…"

She was interrupted when Kurama stepped closer, and leaned against her. "So? It's all out now… What about it?" He asked shyly, ears partially folded back again. She glanced down, catching a glimpse of the bright red tip of a canine cock poking out of a sheathe that she was pretty sure hadn't been there until now. A hint so obvious, even she understood. "I-I dunno if this is a good idea… Has something like this ever… Even been a thing before..?" She squirmed a bit, but not stepping away. Her eyes darted around the area… Thank goodness, the streets were pretty empty at the moment…

Kurama shook his head. "No, not that I know of… But what's the harm in being the first? I promise i'm not gonna hurt you… That much." He let out another growl, but this one was… Playful? He awkwardly took her hand, locking his fingers with hers. His body started turning back into pure chakra, quickly merging back into her. _/"Go to the woods… It'd be much too cramped in that crummy little apartment of yours."/ _His voice echoed in her head.

"The forest..!? Geez…" She muttered, but still quickly making her way to the village gate. She managed to get out without much issue. It was peacetime, after all. She trekked deep into the forest surrounding the village, finding the most secluded place she could. She eventually came across a small, open space surrounded by dense foliage. "Is this fine? We're-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before Kurama's chakra forcefully enveloped her, then splitting off and forming into the more solid form of a miniature version of himself, feral again. Holding nothing back now, he whipped around to face her, and lunged forward- Gripping her pants in his teeth.

"H-Hey! Don't rip 'em, ya know! I have to go b- Stop!" She shouted, but her pleading was ignored as the Nine Tails violently tore off her pants, rendering them unwearable. His eyes were narrowed like a cat focused on it's prey. He pushed his muzzle into the crotch of her underwear, sniffing, growling. His knotted member throbbed, thumping against his furry stomach. He started to lap at the fabric, forcefully pushing against her to the point that he knocked her off balance.

She stumbled back, falling flat on her butt. She landed sitting up, but she was quickly pushed pushed down onto her back.

"Rrr… Stay down, and spread those pretty legs of yours." He growled, tails swishing with frustration. Severe, pent-up, sexual frustration.

She did as he commanded, squirming in anticipation. Her legs were shaking a little already from his earlier ravenous licking. She'd never never felt anything like this before. He treated her underwear the same way he had treated her pants- He gripped them in his teeth, being careful not to nip her sensitive bits, and forcefully tore them off.

"Aah…!~ K-Kurama…" She whimpered. She felt… Oddly submissive. She didn't think to fight it, but she was certain it was caused by him, somehow. She had started to notice an awfully strong, and… Amazing scent.

Suddenly, that scent became much stronger- As Kurama climbed on top of her, and turned himself around. His huge, throbbing cock directly above her face. He reached underneath himself, and pushed his shaft down, the tip poking the end of her muzzle. "Suck it." He demanded, before driving his muzzle into her plump, dampened, fox-like muff.

Again, she was obedient. She took the tip in her mouth, and started to suckle, carefully swirling her tongue around it. However, she quickly became much more eager, as she discovered that she absolutely adored the taste of it..~ She continued to swirl her tongue around his shaft as she took more and more of it… She wrapped her legs around Kurama's head, which he certainly didn't seem to mind. That thick, warm tongue of his drilled deep, deep inside of her. She flexed her toes as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She let out a soft, needy whimper.

As if he took it as a signal, he spread his hind legs apart a bit more, before slamming down roughly, and starting to mercilessly fuck her face. "Hrrn-! Glk… Grk~" She started to protest, but then quickly submitted, closing her eyes as his hot, thick meat stuffed her maw and fucked her throat. His taste was absolutely mouthwatering, as was his natural, heavy musk. She never wanted this to end~ But now, she could feel it.

That wild demon fox tongue was already pushing her to the edge. She tensed up, her legs shoving his face even deeper into her. His cock throbbed in her mouth, and she could taste his pre-cum drooling onto her tongue. She inhaled sharply, and her whole body shuddered as she suddenly came. She moaned, muffled by his cock, as she gushed harder than she ever had before. She'd always been a squirter, but by the time she was finished, his muzzle was soaked.

It wasn't long after that that his thrusts slowed, and he pulled up a bit before starting to pump rope after rope of hot, sticky cum into her maw. "Hrrn..!~ Glk.. Glk.. Hrk-!" She started to struggled a bit before he finished, choking on the excessive spunk that filled her mouth. Despite that, Kurama took his time making sure he was finished, before pulling himself out of her mouth and stepping away from her while licking his muzzle clean.

She quickly sat up, coughing up some of his cum, some dripping from her nose. What didn't spill out onto her shirt and lap, she swallowed. "Guh…" She panted, She grabbed her torn up pants, blew her nose into them. She wasn't gonna be able to wear them anymore anyway. She then tossed them to the side, and sniffed.

The Nine Tails chuckled as he watched her, a genuine, if mischievous, smile on his face. "Too much for you to swallow, kid?~ Heheh, that's too bad~" He teased, walking up to her. She leaned in, and began to lick at her chin and the edges of her muzzle. He was being gentle now, affectionately cleaning her up a bit. Once he would step back, she slipped off her now cum-stained shirt, throwing it on top of her ruined pants.

"Sh-Shut up… My nose still stings…" She complained with a pouty huff, reaching up and rubbing the end of her snout. "You could've at least given me some sort of warning, ya know…"

"Awww, but that would've taken all the fun out of it~ But come on now, we aren't done yet. You think i'd be satisfied with just your pretty muzzle?~ No chance in hell~" He growled. He shifted back into his humanoid form, and picked her with one arm under her legs, and one hand around her back. She looked up at his face, into those eyes… There was so much affection and love behind them now. But also, of course… Plenty of lust. He carried her over to a tree bordering the small clearing, and held her up with her back pinned against it.

She carefully wrapped her legs around his waist as his still throbbing canine member pressed against her tight, virgin pussy. Drawing in a shaky breath, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kurama-kun…" She mumbled, smiling sweetly up at him. "I never thought this would be the case, but… I'm excited that my first time is gonna be with you~" She purred.

He chuckled, and leaned in close, slowly grinding his cock against her. "Mmm.. I'll let you get away with that '-kun' nonsense for now..~" He slowly slid his hands down to firmly grip her rather large behind. "You think you're ready to become my mate, Naruto?~ Trust me, I never thought it would come to this either… Don't pin it all on that new form of yours, though. It may have just taken me another year or two to realize how beautiful you were, despite your… Personality quirks~" He teased.

She nodded in response to his first question, though it might not have been completely honest. She didn't know if she was ready, really, but there was no way they were stopping now. He pulled back his hips, and carefully adjusted himself until the tip poked into her tight, puffy entrance. He silenced her nervous, unstable breathing with a kiss, locking his muzzle with hers, and staring into her eyes. He slowly pushed forward, stretching her in a way that made her wince and whimper- But she soon managed to relax again. He pushed until his knot was right up against her. She was completely stuffed… Were he any bigger, he'd probably be poking against her cervix.

"Rrr… You're nice and deep, able to take all that without an issue…" He said with a soft purr after breaking their kiss. "But this is where the real fun begins, little lady~" He pulled back halfway, before slamming back into her, drawing out a surprised gasp from her. His thrusting this time started out slow and rhythmic, pumping her at a gentle, steady pace.

"Ah… Aah.. Mmm!~" She moaned, curling her toes and hugging him tight. "F-Fuck yes…~ Kurama, please… More~" She begged, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. Nothing had ever felt this good… Not her own hand, or any toys- Or at least, anything she used as if it were a toy… The real thing was awfully expensive.

"As you want, princess..~" He gripped her tighter, and started to pick up the pace. For a while he managed to keep a steady rhythm going, but as that slick, virgin cunt, hugging his cock nice and tight started to get to him, his thrusting got more erratic. Even he was starting to moan under his breath, sliding a hand up from her ass to grope one of her tits as it bounced in time with his thrusts. "My… Sexy little princess~" He grunted, his hefty balls audibly smacking against her rear now.

"Oooh… Kuramaaaa..!~" She practically squealed, leaning against the tree and tilting her head back. Her walls tensed around his fat cock as she already neared another orgasm. "K-Kurama…! Knot me and fill me up.. Please!~" She could barely think straight enough to come up with a coherent sentence, let alone say it. But she had one last thing she decided she needed to tell him "P-Please Give me a belly full of your pups..!~"

"I was waiting to hear you say that..~" He brought her muzzle back down with a soft nip at her neck, and locked her into another deep, loving kiss, poking his tongue into her maw, which she happily accept, swirling her tongue with his. He could taste his cum on her tongue, and that only aroused him even more. He closed his eyes, and placed both hands on her hips. His knot kissed her pussy with every thrust, making a wet 'Schlick' noise each time.

Just as he felt her starting to tense up again, he drew back, and slammed into her, forcing his inside of her. His tip just barely fit inside of her in its entirety. As soon as his knot was inside, her muscles clamped down hard on his throbbing shaft as she reached her second climax, gushing all over him just as much as she had the first time, soaking his crotch and thighs with her juices. The sensation drove him to orgasm as well, and he gripped her tight as his pumped her womb full of his hot, gooey seed.

As it came to an end, and hugged her tight, and stepped away from the tree… Turning them both around, and sitting down on the ground, leaning back against it himself. It was only then that he finally broke their kiss, taking a deep breath as saliva bridged between their open, panting maws.

They both just sat there for a long while. Once the excitement died down, Naruto leaned forward and snuggled against the Nine Tails, quietly breathing in the scent of their combined sweat, cum, and musk. After a few minutes of silent cuddling, she leaned back, looking down at him. "Sh-Sheesh… I'm gonna have some explaining to do eventually, huh..?" She placed a hand on her belly. But… She smiled. "Hmph… How am I supposed to get back now, eh..? You trashed all my clothes..~" She giggled.

Just then, after a brief rustle, a set of clean clothes hit the grass besides them. They both looked up in surprise. Had someone discovered them-!?

Directly above them, standing on a branch, stood a familiar figure with spiky black hair, one hand on his hip and the other, well… Missing. "Tch… Hey, idiots, next time you're trying to be stealthy and secretive… Maybe quiet it down a bit? I could hear you from the path up to the gate.". Familiar, yes- Only at the moment, he had the most obnoxious, shit-eating smirk Nartuo had ever seen. The figure jumped from the branch, headed back towards the gate, just as she shouted in aggravation-

_"S-Sasukeeeee!"_


End file.
